marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Munn
Olivia Munn portrayed Chess Roberts in Iron Man 2 and Betsy Braddock/Psylocke in X-Men: Apocalypse. Significant roles *Mily Acuna in Beyond the Break (2006-2007) *Samara Dubois in The Slammin' Salmon (2009) *Lana in Greek (2009) *Leigh in Perfect Couples (2010-2011) *Dr. Liz Wilson in Robot Chicken (2011) *Momo Hahn in I Don't Know How She Does It (2011) *Audrey Macklin in The Babymakers (2012) *Joanna in Magic Mike (2012) *Madeline in Freeloaders (2012) *Angie in New Girl (2012-2013) *Sloan Sabbith in The Newsroom (2012-2014) *Fudgie in The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2013) *Jen in Deliver Us from Evil (2014) *Phoebe Callisto in Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) *Maya Cruz in Ride Along 2 (2016) Quotes *"Psylocke’s outfit or uniform or suit or whatever you want to call it is very sexual. I’ve got like my thigh-highs and a halter, but the thing about that, and that was important, is that it doesn’t matter what I’m wearing as long as we’re all aware of who she is. She’s very strong and she’s very lethal and she’s very powerful, and it doesn’t really matter what she’s wearing as long as you have that strength and that presence." *"Now it fits like a glove, but it’s kind of hard because there’s been times where I’m pulling and it pops like a balloon, which did happen day one. Day one, I was like, ‘Uh, guys, uh, do we have a backup? Sorry I popped my crotch." *"She's a telekinetic telepath who chooses to kill with a sword because she wants to do it up close and intimate and killing from afar just seems too easy and no fun." *"Psylocke is telepathic and telekinetic. In the movie, we see her being a telekinetic. We don't see her being telepathic. It's a decision because this is the first time we've really been able to see the character of Psylocke and have her really, truly exist in the movie. I talked about it with Simon Kinberg. There's just so much going on, especially with Apocalypse's power, and then trying to take on all of the X-Men. When you are telepathic, I feel that it's a power that you want to hold close to your chest. It's a card that you don't want a lot of people to know about because it's so much more powerful when people don't know that you have this power." *"There's small, subtle references to it with Apocalypse. For people who love and know Psylocke, they will know who she is fully formed. You would know her storyline." *"I’ve loved Psylocke for so long. She’s a really, really strong badass female character in this comic book world where a lot of times the women don’t get to be strong and badass. You see a lot of superheroes who don’t always want to kill, and they’ll avoid it if they can. She’s never had a problem killing, and I like that she was the bad guy that had no problem being the bad guy. She’s telekinetic and telepathic so she can read your mind. She can create anything with her mind. To win any fights, she can just create a mountain and have it fall down on you, but she chooses to create a sword so she can kill up close and personal. I always thought that was really cool and badass." *"I said, ‘Is there a fight scene?’ The fight scene could be her monologue. I thought Psylocke was always one of the most lethal characters, and I said, ‘Yes, as long as you’re not using her to be the eye candy. She has really powerful abilities.’ And they said, ‘Yes, that’s an important part.'" *"I know it’s not really shown in the movie that much. It’s something that I talked to Simon Kinberg and Bryan about, saying that we’re not really showing the audience the genesis of who Psylocke is and why she would go with him. But the backstory of Psylocke that I brought into it just in my head that you can’t see on screen was that she lost her entire family. She has these really great abilities, these powers, and she’s been manipulated by many different leaders because she’s been looking for her righteous path and looking for a family again. Much like Wolverine in the comics, he’s got these really amazing abilities and he was manipulated by a lot of people to do their bidding. So that’s what she sees in Apocalypse – yet another maybe righteous leader. She’s looking for someone who will show her the way, and looking for a family." *"That would be a really cool thing to do. What he did with ''Deadpool was genius and I’m so excited for him. It would definitely be cool to see Deadpool and some of the other X-Men characters gather for an X-Force movie. I think that’s what the whole world is coming to — everybody unites together, right? It’s never just one character anymore. We all become one movie." *"''I knew it was up to me to be able to deliver. So thankfully my fight scene was the last thing we shot. So when I wasn’t on set shooting, I was able to go and train. The producers and Bryan and everyone was so supportive. I started training six to seven hours a day from stunts to wire work and martial arts and swords. One thing you can’t cheat is sword work. The more I can do, the more I could learn, the more they had to use and the more options they had for Psylocke. I was lucky that by the time we got to shooting I had been training for so long so that anything they asked I was able to do for the most part." *"We were literally pushing into overtime. It’s one of those things where I know no one is gonna approve another couple hundred thousand dollars to go an extra day for me. It’s literally the last hour. I had to get on top of this really high platform and jump off, flip and land on a dime with swords and make sure I don’t face plant into the camera. And we had 30 minutes. That was a scary but very satisfying finish." Category:Iron Man cast Category:X-Men cast